1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for binding multiple sheets of paper. More particularly, the invention concerns a ratchet mechanism that binds hole-punched paper.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Considerable effort has been expended toward devices for binding together sheets of paper. Most of them have not focused on reducing the effort and time, and/or improving the convenience in binding paper. Many prior art devices require that the paper to be bound be specially notched or punched using specialized equipment. Other devices have a finite paper capacity that either restricts the bind to a maximum number of sheets or, if the maximum capacity is not met, whatever pages are bound have free play within the device rather than snugly conforming to the paper to be bound. Still other binding devices require the paper be meticulously threaded with either straps, strips, arms, wire, or cables.
Prior art mechanical binding devices generally have one or more of the following drawbacks: the paper must be specially punched; the mechanism is relatively complex; the device doesn""t conform to the paper bound; the use of adhesives, heat, or tape is required; the device may be relatively expensive to make or be made from expensive materials, such as metal; the device adds unnecessary weight and inhibits portability; and the process may require electrically powered equipment which adds to the cost as well as restricts where the bending may be done.
The present invention solves the above-described problems of binding hole-punched paper. Broadly, the present invention provides a simple, compact and economical method to bind a wide range of hole-punched sheets of paper arranged in a stack. As used herein, a stack refers to a plurality of sheets of hole-punched paper with the holes substantially aligned. The edges of the paper may align, but this is not necessary.
More specifically, one embodiment of the invention comprises an apparatus for binding a stack of paper with at least one hole defined therein. The device includes a male element comprising at least one post having a plurality of teeth, the post configured to receive the stack of paper by inserting the post through the hole. A female element or clamping member with at least one aperture defined therein is placed over the male element, with the female aperture structured to releasably engage at least one (1) of the plurality of post teeth with sufficient grip to bind the stack of paper together.